


輪迴 -reincarnation-

by Anonymous



Series: 輪迴 [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Science Fiction
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-09-28 02:15:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10065881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: 一個錯誤的同人題材, 亂拋書包早晚會刪的 SF 文





	1. 32

**Author's Note:**

> 我好懶, 因為 LO 莫名奇妙的封禁我就只轉放一章了...  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 助子是章又休息...

## #32 原则

 

八月中旬，鸣人回到东京的维衡会基地去了解这次调查，发现带土又跑来地球了。

「你怎么又来了？来探望卡卡西老（师）……真老友啊。」鸣人感叹

可是对于不能真实披露自己的身份，带土对此也相当矛盾。

「慢慢来吧，他愈了解查克拉，愈容易接受我们的真相，你要明白，你现在不是骗他，而是在慢慢地培育一个适当的环境便于他了解真相，所以也是坦白的一部份。」

「师……师傅！你真的太利害了！」带土紧握住鸣人双手，非常感动。

鸣人摇了摇头，甩开他的手，其实，这也是他给自己的说词而已，毕竟他和佐助之间，何尝不也有着类似的欺瞒？

回到医疗室时，天音座对小贤的封印已经差不多都修正过来了，精族本来都长得好看，只是因为封印令力量不均暴走，才会影响容貌面相，现在的小贤已经回复至正常容貌，灰眼白肤的美形混血儿了。

「只是精神依然痴痴呆呆。」七染穿着手术袍道，小贤则在透明间隔的另一面，七染老样子不用通过打字来整理计算机数据中。

「是封印长期损伤了脑部么？」鸣人问。

七染摇摇头，扠着腰道：「他脑袋和分泌都正常，其他擅长医术的执行官看过后，我们一致觉得他是接受不了自己的能力，是心理方面的问题。」

「……」

「那他一辈子也会这么痴痴呆呆么？」带土好奇问道。

「看他甚么时候能接受自己的血统，还有自己的父亲吧……不过，也不好说，说不定还有其他原因导致心理问题。」

「哦……这个，说不定我的写轮眼可以帮忙。」依然是那个热心的带土。

「这个我也试过了，」七染毕竟是个高超的心灵感应者，「他的思识很混乱，一面不断想起亲手打伤了同学，看到那些样貌突兀的妖怪，一面想逃避这种想法，甚至我发现他爸爸已经跟他说出了自己是外星人的事实，主因，还是他不能接受自己的身份，还有双亲对自己的欺瞒吧。」

「那不就简单？让他忘记这些事就好了！」带土咧嘴笑道。

「……」

「理……是这么个理。」当带土带着疑惑的目光看向鸣人时，他才犹豫地应了这么一句。

「小贤这种案例我不是第一次见，」看着计算机的七染道，「地球以外的未开发行星里也发生过很多这种事，有时候当执行官里头有带土先生这种擅长幻术的人的话，的确不少医疗员都会选择这个方法的，治愈成功率达八成以上。」

「这不就是可以的意思么？」

「可是，他们忘记伤痛过后，我们必需另外找办法再疏导他们的查克拉啊。不能直接告诉他们自己的身份，但又要他们学习有道使用查克拉的法门，在循循善诱期间再度诱发心理创伤的人也有两成……的意思。」

「诶？这我就听不懂了，不是说成功率很高吗？」

「那么，使用幻术洗脑治疗的概率又是多少？」同作为维衡会的一份子，鸣人已然嗅出七染话中有话了。

「懂幻术的医疗员还是不少的，有些执行官甚至会特意找人来实施幻术，毕竟这是令那一家人能从新『正常』生活的最佳法子，亦即是说，那个星球的人能再依从自己的步伐去了解这个宇宙——所以，这治疗方案的使用率达九有多。」

「逾九成的使用率，比我想象中还高呢。你现在这么犹豫……该不会想告诉我，小贤本来是个精神病，你这样治好他的精神病等于干涉了吧？」

「干涉？干涉了甚么？」带土不明所以的。

终于，七染从计算机回过头来，瞧住了鸣人。

「啧……你这人的迂腐病是恶化了。」

「不是的，」七染看回小贤那边去后，道：「是被你骂迂腐骂多了之后才想到的。」

「甚么……！」鸣人想喊冤啊，这七染不是姓七是姓赖的吧。

「执行官之所以会使用幻术方案，原因刚才已经说了，因为引发者还是境外之物——高发展生物引起的不正当婚姻，并可能影响未开发星球对外太空的了解顺序，为了尊重未开发星的生物自主权，维衡会宗旨是不能直接将外太空的知识和理论直接授予……」

「这不就是你们（舞衣人和）维衡会的不干涉理念嘛。」

「可是，真正的不干涉是『无为』。」七染忽然站了起来，按着桌子道，「我在想既然宇联没有明文法律禁止境外生物在『未开发星』的活动，甚至就算有这么一条法律，又要怎么算境外生物的出现是『干涉』？毕竟宇宙这么大，理应所有生物都有自由去穿越，限制他们的不是自由而是能力。所以，境外生物的出现或者本就是『未开发星』了解外太空的途径之一，我们硬来将这些『境外生物』的痕迹抹除，不过是为了满足我们自己认为『尊重未开发星自主权』的想法而已！」

这时，带土小心翼翼地用手肘轻轻地撞了鸣人一下，用查克拉沟道通：『老祖宗，这……这好像有点绕。』

『不止绕，八成疯了，被我骂疯了。』鸣人惶恐啊。

「你……先冷静一下，」鸣人轻轻按住了七染的肩，对于从不激动的拍挡忽然说话竟然有了语气，真让人有点吃惊：「我可能骂你是骂多了点，你也别太在意别钻牛角尖啊……」

拨开鸣人的手，七染道：「不是钻牛角尖，我是认真地想了你说的话。好像这次，我们给小贤洗脑，他可能回复意识和健康，但谁规定健康的他才是『原来』的模样呢？同理，他之所以受不了刺激是因为来自境外的爹，没有这个爹就没有他，那么是不是可以说他理所当然该发疯的？也就不应该给他任何治疗啊，抑或说，就算有个境外的爹，但若果查克拉苏醒的状态不一样他就不会发疯，会不会这样？所以他该不发疯……」

「停……停呀！」鸣人暴喝一声，七染才呆了一样停下来，「你发甚么神经了！听来听去不就是鸡先还是蛋先的问题，别这样看我，我知道以进化论来讲必然是先有鸡的，但我说的是哲学思辩，你懂的。上面说的情况你能理出真相来吗？不能的话就依照你所属的组织方案去做！只要不违规，自己舒服想乍做就乍样了，管他甚么『干渋』不『干渋』的，我说你迂腐是这个意思！」

鸣人这一下爆发，不止七染，连带土也被镇住了。好一会，带土不晓得想通了甚么鼓起掌来，道：「厉害，师傅、老祖宗好厉害！」

鸣人斜了他一眼，大有「厉害个屁」的意思，转对垂下头的七染道：「要是佐助没死，我才没空骂你，你真当我这样伟大有兴趣研究甚么干渋不干渋的原则么，说到底价值观不就是自私的近义词……」鸣人看向间隔对面的小贤，道：「我就觉得那对夫妻挺有爱的，不如让小贤健康起来吧，那八成成功率可以先跟他爹妈商量，他们觉得怎么做就怎么做吧。反正我还会待在北海道一段时间，不在乎多带一个徒弟。」

「师傅是说我（要有师弟么）……」带土话没说完就被打断了：

「不是，还有别再叫我做师傅。」

 

待续〉

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 维衡会的宗旨在这文章经常出现，如果这段能令大家思考點什么，我会很高兴的, 希望能看到大伙的留言  
> 其实我不太喜欢主角是那种后天下之乐而乐伟大到没「朋友」的家伙  
> 连同伴都救不了当甚么火影的人，应该是那样有原則的……XD


	2. #52 別天神

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一口氣上八千字, 進入完結倒數…

**轮回 -reincarnation-**

# #52 別天神

当然，鸣人也不会天真地认为天人会将全部情报交给他，依着天人给的线索，维衡会在跟着两星期来查抄了很多勃兰兄弟会在欧洲的分部。可惜，都没逮着团藏，或者兄弟会的高层。

这段时间鸣人忙得连上课都没空，虽然还是派出了影分身代劳，但功课还是落后了不少。就连佐助的高中入学试也无暇关心，遑论自己第三学期期末考的准备了。

为期一周的公立高中入学试正式开始，佐助依旧固执地挑选了第一线的高中，第一天考试结束，步离那所学校时，佐助仍在心里算着数，掂量自己答对多少，能否达标。

走在校园的绿化路上，化成佐助书包挂饰的迦波罗忽然嘀咕了声，佐助翻过书包过来捧起它，小声地道：「怎么，它又来了？」

「是啊～那只蛤蟆还是蝌蚪，丑死了。」

佐助轻笑，最近他已经习惯鸣人派来这么一只腿也没长齐的小虾蟆来，却正因为小，世面见得不多，连书包上的迦波罗是只妖怪也没看出来。

在得到迦波罗这个式神后，佐助很快又向止水学习一些其他的术，买了个掌心大小的毛绒绒挂饰，让迦波罗凭依上去，得到了实体的「舍」，便能在一般人眼前露面了。当然，只要佐助施术，解除凭依状态，迦波罗便能回复自由。

「不好意思呢，要你委屈在这么小的凭依舍里。」佐助点着小企鹅挂饰的脑袋，柔声道。

只见小企鹅的脸红了起来，用脸蛋蹭着佐助的手指，看起来异常舒服：「没事，能为佐助大人做事是我的荣幸。」

佐助笑了一下，又嘱咐迦波罗道：「你别欺负人家小哦。」

「老子才不屑去做，不过看它小腿打颤的样子，倒挺可怜的。」

佐助用手机的反光贴看向背后的大树根旁，不禁叹了口气，就算不想被自己发现也不该滥用「童工」啊。

晚上，拨打鸣人的手机去，没料到自己的视讯通话被拒，只留下语音部份。

「在干什么呢？」佐助问。

『啊？也没啥嘛……哈哈。』

「……」真是，最近老是鬼鬼祟祟的，连人影也不见肯定是有事。

『诶？我说你别瞎想啊，』大概是感受到佐助沉默背后的心思，鸣人赶紧又道：『不就是期末考嘛，我大难临头了。』

「噗…」想来也是，鸣人的成绩一向麻麻，每次考试总搞得焦头烂额的。「我还想叫你来给我补习呢，怎么？一起温习如何？」

『这个不好吧……看着你，我会分心。』

听到鸣人这么说害得佐助也红了脸，等自己的入学试、鸣人的期末考过后，也许两个人可以出来好好地谈一下吧，虽然佐助也没把握究竟要谈什么，但鸣人若果真的是忍者……究竟代表什么呢？他实在很想知道对方究竟是个什么人。

「那么……周五是我最后一场考试，之后有空出来吗？」

『诶！？』佐助难得主动，鸣人真的很想去，内心都要奔腾出一万匹草泥马了，口中却只能悲伤地道：『可能……还不成，我啊……我要好好…念书。』泪流满面。

「你会这么勤力么？」佐助嘟囔。

鸣人悲伤啊，现在的表情一定是要多可爱有多可爱，可是他真的不方便看啊。

备用影分身No.10, 在跟佐助聊天完毕后自行解除，在No.11~99的挥别下，消散在空气中回到本体君身上。虽然这么解除有点浪费，但这种信息是鸣人「们」片刻都不想待就立刻想知道的。

号称银河系最强变身达人的漩涡鸣人本体，正在摩洛哥最北端邻近Ｔ市山上的一处地牢里，身边还有失踪的混血儿们，包括邹佳在内的共八人，而他是第九人。

没错，鸣人现在外表是一个女替星云（AGN139）和地球人的混血女孩，早前俊介发现她被人尾随，于是多招几个小伙伴一起行。这次鸣人便反过来利用这个已被盯上的女孩，单字名「绿」的霓虹女孩。

实际上，鸣人变化掉的不止外表，还有查克拉，他先将自己不少的查克拉以影分身形式挪出来，甚至连九喇嘛都放了出来，改塞进小妖狐到自己里面。并将自己剩下的查克拉，尽量跟绿的形态贴近。

这也是鸣人一个大胆的尝试。

倘若变身术是利用查克拉去影响光影的视觉操纵，那是不是能让指纹一样独特的查克拉形态也改变呢？需要改变的不是光影、不是视觉的操纵，而是感应上、散发出的频率和强度吧？

一开始七染也觉得鸣人的假设过于大胆，毕竟他自己就不是个擅长改变查克拉形态的人，然而，鸣人是一个和「别人查克拉」黏合了一千五百年的人，更加是「光影操纵术」的佼佼者，在得知绿被跟踪过后，鸣人觉得这是一个可一不可再的机会——放饵，找出主脑的真正位置。

看到鸣人变出来的绿完全复制本后，七染开始思考，也许鸣人不是银河系最强的变新达人，也许是包括仙女座，甚至整个室女座……以至本系星群都数一数二的吧。毕竟要是将这个能力用到犯罪上面，就代表连七染这种感应高手都难以察觉本人的身份啊，天网恢恢还成立么？

当然，七染知道鸣人是绝对不会犯罪的，不过还是打算将他这个能力不外宣，知道的人愈少愈好吧。毕竟得到这能力便于脱罪的同时，也代表容易被受怀疑。

超纲的事先不说，回看地牢密室去。为免他们施展出地球人的术，他们都被下了禁口术，当然要鸣人冲开易如反掌，但他还是没选择这么做。在见到团藏，或者主脑之前，他绝不会轻易曝露身份。

在鸣人刚被锁进这里之时，邹佳就已经告诉过他这里四处都有监视和监听器了，所以鸣人也不便说些什么。不过鸣人是谁？高发展生物＝忍者啊，一个通过查克拉能播小电影告诉我多想你的男人，沟通计划要用说的么？尽管嘴遁天下第一，但用其他方法沟通也不会难到他。

而且，这班四处捉拿混血儿的人并没有将他们分别囚禁，相反为了方便管理将他们都囚禁在一个密室里，鸣人这个沟通更加是无障碍。以下内容，皆为交换查克拉交流：

「这都是混血儿群里的吧？」鸣人第一个就认出邹佳了，毕竟他们调查邹佳的事情最久。

邹佳点点头，鸣人确认了牢房除己外的八个人，然后又告诉在鸣人对角位置的，叫博罗夫的熊国混血儿是最先被抓获的。他就曾被心转身操纵下跟双亲吵架，然后离家出走，实际上却是被这里的人囚禁了。

「要是被我伯父知道作为灵仙后裔竟然中了这么低等的术，不知要怎么特训我了。」还是高中生的博罗夫嘀咕道。而鸣人知道，灵仙是和辉夜来自的竹取一样，是依靠汲食查克拉为粮的高发展生物，只是维衡会出现后，他们觅食遇到了很多阻挠，而跟竹取族那样派出自家人到其他星体去「培殖」查克拉，灵仙选择用通婚去改变自身的基因来改变食物链单一化的命运。

「你伯父？是谁……」

「我伯父就是族长啊，我爹是他弟，老爸是陪老妈追星所以来地球的，顺便生了我。啊对了，我老妈是茜茜星的，所以我没地球血统，不过我爱打游戏所以很乐意留在这里。」族长就是灵仙星的领导了。

「……」茜茜星，又是仙女座，鸣人扶额，仙女座的百姓除了追星就没别的嗜好了么？

不过总的来说，灵仙族是十分厉害的，尤其在逾千年的通婚后，现在的贵族其查克拉已经强到和舞衣人平起平座。

「对了，我记得你也是向公司辞职了失踪的，那你怎么解除心转身的？」鸣人转向邹佳问。

「哦，这个因为我妈是额扑星的，你知道额扑吗？」

「知道，是银河系的卫星星系椭球星系里面的一个行星吧？」

椭球星系千万年来都围绕着银河系，因质量相距大远而为银河吸收，所以结构早不完整。星体被不规则的拉扯、相撞或瓦解，他们的人民不移民的话恐怕很难生存下去，因此这个星球的高发展生物只能过着游牧民族一样的流浪生活。亦因为如此，他们似乎特别擅于融入其他民族里面，因混血而产生的问题至此也没听说过，所以维衡会也没怎么接触过这个星球人的查克拉。

正因为此一特殊性，额扑人的查克拉虽然也有其「指纹」，但他们更擅长于跟其他族裔的查克拉「同频化」。尽管身上流着地球的血统，但邹佳查克拉依旧有额扑人的特殊性，当他被心转身后，身体感觉到了外来的查克拉，慢慢就将自身的查克拉同频化，效果就类似有人附身在自己身上，自己却能像旁观者一样看到。

当时的邹佳只能同频，并没能反抗，心转身结束后他就被下幻术昏晕了再被扔进这里。而身体的机能再一次，没有跟入侵的外来查克拉抗衡，同频不能解除这个异物，于是身体慢慢了解制作跟这个频率相反的波动将之中和，至此，邹佳身上的幻术就被解了。

「好牛啊！这么说一切术在额扑人身上也是没用的吧。」

「也不能这么说，逆向调频我的身体可是用了一周，要是强大攻击的术，不照样毙命？」

「也是，幸好他们不是要立刻取你们的命。」

「所以我也想了很久他们想干什么，大概不是想杀我们的。他们要我们离家出走、辞职，就是不想在社会上留下突兀的痕迹，希望我们自然地消失，长远来讲还是会被发现的，所以他们应该想在我们身上做些什么然后放回去吧。」邹佳回应。

听到这里，鸣人眼中闪了闪，觉得大概就是这个理了，只是究竟为什么，又说不出来。只能赞叹道：「这位同学你好厉害，太聪明了！」

邹佳客气道了声谢，实在外表一个软妹但内里却很明显是一个大龄男人的强大查克拉，外表和內里不一感覚有点吊诡。

不过也的确是幸运的，毕竟他们身上的幻术都一样，邹佳解除自身的幻术后就等于学会破解这个术的术，要是查克拉足够，一天都能将全部人的幻术解除了。

结果邹佳将他们的幻术解除后，一时门也没想到该怎么逃走。几人留在这里的一段时间里，主要就是尽量试图去理解这里的构造，除了这里，至少还有三处牢房，分别都囚禁了一些拥有查克拉的能力者。而他们这个牢房里，同个牢房里，除了混血儿群的八人外，还有４个人。因为若果是混了血，鸣人也不敢判断他们是混血儿还是地球的觉醒者，所以也没去解除他们的幻术。

由于不知道这里的看守有几个是拥有查克拉感应的，鸣人并不敢随便动用仙人模式，因为那样他会泄露本身的查克拉形态，但庆幸全部混血儿都没受幻术影响，中间还有个灵仙族的强大后裔，要突破牢房也非难事。只是突破之后该当如何，还要确保此间所有人平安，却是另一回事，于是，鸣人也开始明白邹佳为什么没一走了之的原故。

要是自己能有写轮眼一样的力量，入侵这些守卫的记忆就好了，不过要怎么不被监视器看到也是一个问题——难道，真的只能先寄望带土凭借自己弄在身上的记号找过来么？

但若果自己在结界内，飞雷神也无效啊。

鸣人被抓进来第三天，对方似乎担心幻术不够强，又过来施术，趁牢房铁栏栅上的雷咒禁封印被解除的一霎那，鸣人暴喝一声：「重点是快！」让混血儿一涌而上冲出外面去，他自己则第一时间将敌方三个幻术使放倒，同时将远方的影分身解除，查克拉统统回归自己身上来。

在其他人掩护下最强的博罗夫将其他牢房的封印解除，邹佳等人将全部人救出后，又一一集中到他们原来的牢房去才用了两分钟。

接近五十号人，要一口气解这么多的幻术邹佳绝对做不到，鸣人也没写轮眼，所以直接一个单人行使的四紫炎阵，将中了幻术的人们围在里面保护。下一刻领着八个混血儿，鸣人已经一马当先的冲往外头去。

幻术使当然也是被施了舌祸根绝，鸣人留下一个并拔除封印，邹佳试图和他们的查克拉同频操作，毕竟他身上中过的术他基本等于都学过了，于是类似心转身了一回，让幻术使带路带他们走出去。

这么强行突破鸣人当然知道会被发现，可是已经顾累不上这么多，他是来调查的不是来渡假，不能在佐助入学试期间陪在左右已令他大为着急，别说三天，一天他也不想待下去。

一个螺旋手里剑扔出去，本来要冲过来的五个守卫立时被扫飞。

既已冲出来，鸣人便不在意是否曝露身份了，冲在最前头，博罗夫殿后，其他联合国混血儿在中间，见到敌人先打昏再说。幸好这班家伙平素游戏里团战惯了，配合起来竟然比执行官还好——

「小肖八点方向放弹射、东旭别忘了拾石头当掩护弹、乔凡尼预备放小治疗，听我和鸣人先生的指挥！」邹佳果然是会长，不慌不忙地下达指领。

有邹佳在，鸣人只管前面１８０度冲杀就可以了，又看到一条楼梯的时候，大叫一声「到了！」

然后邹佳就叫博罗夫：「断路！」

只见博罗夫使出极像土遁的招数，地面长出一个巨大的土泥墙来，然后邹佳又喊一句：「丝芬妮固化！」

然后叫丝芬妮的红发女生伸出手指一指，同时口中沉汵一段拉丁文，一层铁质攀上土墙，令这障碍更形坚固。不过小妮子同时也奥悔道：「魔杖不在身，效力大减了。」

「放心，足够有余。」鸣人笑道，这几个小家伙真的太给力了，打飞楼梯上方最后一度门，一个广场般宽广的空间展现在眼前。

「这是哪啊？」丝芬妮问。

「而且……没守卫。」邹佳也跟在鸣人后面出来了，迟疑道。

「不知道，」外表已經不是小绿的鸣人道，「不过小心，幻术可以是看的也可以是听的，总之高度戒备，听我指示前进。」

一千五百年伤痕累累的淬练，鸣人已非那个只会一味向前冲的少年，尤其身后还有一班平均才二十来岁的小孩。

「感觉到七染他们来了，掩护我！」同一时间，鸣人使用反方向的飞雷神，让被四紫炎阵包住的人们传送到身边来。

「好帅！」丝芬妮叫道。「炫爆了！」博罗夫也忍不住来一句。

就在鸣人操纵着飞雷神、逆之时，广场两边的高楼上涌出一批弓箭，显然有弓箭手一早藏在后面。身上虽然没有九喇嘛，但现在的他已不需要依赖九喇嘛也能释放出巨大的查克拉狐狸了！

橙金色的狐狸头笼罩住混血儿和四紫炎阵，射来的箭枝仿佛撞上巨形果冻一样，也没弹飞却像札进一团软糯一样然后跌到地上。

看见鸣人的防御术后，显然有人在箭枝上添加了强大的查克拉，愈来愈多的箭枝插在了狐狸头上，而且愈来愈深入。

「怎么办？」

「不如让我打飞他们吧！」

「鸣人先生，怎么办？」邹佳征询鸣人的意见道。

「先别管，保留实力，前进！」

于是几人围住紫色的包袱，在金色狐狸头的包围下蠕动一样向前慢慢挪去。

而在这希猎风格的巨大建筑群门口，七染领着小姜和孤茗等人正在强行突破。后门，还有带土带头，实质为卡卡西率领的秘密警察特殊小队，这次人马更为强大，也许整个熊国的觉醒地球人都在了，正在匍匐前进。

「留意那个团藏，」过来之前，通过带土，卡卡西已将鸣人的心灵画像交给队员们看过了，「三人一组，每组距离最多十步，搜！」卡卡西下令，带土跟在他身旁负责策应，全部队员已施了记号，任何一队一旦有状况，他也能立刻飛雷神支援。

鸣人出来后，已通过小妖狐第一时间向七染汇报状况，既然牵涉到灵仙族，维衡会便可以以保护灵仙后裔、不让没签署公约的灵仙族有借口攻击为理由，直接出手干预。因此七染索性以原形出现，直接展开巨大的翅膀，飞在天空施行圣攻击去。

「注意不能杀人！只伤不杀！」在空中还不忘这么嘱咐。

不过打仗嘛，大家都只知道活捉最难，这种战法硬生生将难度提升了十倍以上。无论执行官能力再高强，人数还是有限的，対手人数佔优而且是人家的地盘，可以先放结界、陷阱，所以这么县殊的实力，竟然战出了个平局来。

好不容易七染的维衡会部队终于打通门口的几个关卡，而鸣人也快要蠕动到广场中央靠前的位置去，刚看到天空飞来的七染，忽然四周的照明退去，只剩下巨大的狐狸头像大灯一样照明四周。

天空中的七染也不明所以，只有鸣人像突然想起什么似的停住了动作，问道：「什么时间了！？」

「可能快十一点，怎么？」

七染身后，月正当空，不知怎地鸣人有种超不祥的预感来——

「没想到你真出現了……」不用声音，单凭那种木叶式修练出来的查克拉感觉，鸣人已经知道了——

「团藏！！」鸣人咬牙，广场东北角的瞭望塔上出现一具身影，其塔尖正对像皎洁的明月。

「哼，我就说人柱力都是祸患，这多少年了，你竟然还没死？跟大蛇丸一样练了禁术么？」团藏老样子一副高高在上，自以为知晓一切的嘴脸道。

「你不也不样，」鸣人冷笑，他一直想这个团藏究竟是原装还是转世，看来是原装的了，这样更好，他可以报杀父之仇，更可帮佐助报一族之仇。「是你计划杀四代目的么！？」

「这么久远的事，那么没用的人，不值得记住。」团藏木口木面語帶不屑地道，「原来就想凑多些人才进行，没想到，你真帮我全部凑齐了。」

「我宰了你！」鸣人正要冲过去，团藏松开一直掩住右眼的手，满足地笑道：

「为了守护这里，你们将会变得平凡，得到和平的时候虽然你们不会记得，但冥冥中会知道我的存在——

 

　别天神……」

 

在原来属于宇智波止水的眼球绽放红光，广场石砖上巨大的花纹形同阵法一样旋转，将别天神的光映在月球上扩大化，一个声音却从虚无中传来——

 

「都趴到地上去！」

 

没人怀疑这虚无中的声音，连七染也用瞬身凑到地面去，然后亮紫色的光芒爆现，贴着地面展开平面化的须佐能乎，将刚进入广场的执行官，还有狐狸头全都掩盖其中, 阻挡別天神的光芒去。

「佐助——！」

待红光消退后，须佐也就消失了。

狐狸头耳朵旁是真正的本物九喇嘛，只见它双手捧着佐助和止水，佐助胸前挂着一个这场合看起来有点搞笑的小企鹅挂饰，九喇嘛小心地护着他们送往鸣人身边去。

鸣人接过因為力歇而快要晕倒的佐助，物部止水也握着家传的韴灵剑走过来。

「……你……你未死！？」能令团藏这么震惊的也没谁了，众人都糊里糊涂的，而此刻佐助终于明白这位和哥哥如此投缘的人是谁了，那份熟悉的感觉，只有——(宇智波)止水哥了。

「是啊……来找你索命了。」被鸣人紧紧包在怀里，瘦弱的佐助脸上勾起一点也不像他的诡异笑容，看到团藏惊惶的脸，佐助似乎更加满意了，充满狠劲的笑容中道：「还有我呢，一口气都来要你的命了。」

「佐助……你怎么……」无视鸣人的疑问，佐助推着他站直身子，这才对他道：「先去宰了他。」

就在此时，一道由远处轰来的电击刺中团藏站着的瞭望塔，中间断裂倒塌，同时七染已经飞到将团藏一把踹了下来。

当然，他们都不知道此时山腰上带土正在跳脚，说卡卡西太冲动，而卡卡西则轻描淡写地說了句：「试试你送的眼睛好不好用嘛，可惜打歪了。」

「还可惜！」带土吐糟，加紧布置以免有漏网之鱼。

实在看见那人的脸就觉得面目可憎，卡卡西真的忍不住。

团藏扯掉袖子，露出他来到地球后用基因复制培育出的一堆写轮眼来，看来是要用伊邪那歧了。

鸣人冲出去的同时，佐助倚在影分身身上道：「鸣人，那是能避开现实的真正幻术，伊邪那歧！」

「明白！」作为现今宇智波一族的老祖宗，鸣人当然知道这代表什么，「七染，光！」

于是七染拍动翅膀，绽放出没人能睁开眼的强烈光线，而鸣人老早已合上眼，凭借仙人模式的查克拉一记螺旋丸毫不留情地将团藏的手臂直接打断。

另一边厢，七染过去和团藏麾下的地球人战成一团，主脑既出，一个强大的思识入侵，所有人顿时停住动作，还没战什么就结束了，看到这样连佐助他们都愣了。

看到鸣人的好朋友似乎被吓到，七染淡淡地笑道：「不装一下傻子他怎么会出来。」

「啊……厉害。」

不过这样七染的查克拉又耗光了，毕竟黑了几百人的思识啊。

而那边，抡飞团藏手臂的同时，已被召唤出的貘则由胖了的九喇嘛对付，一尾巴甩飞出去。

「老夫就说那图案很熟悉嘛，老家伙连你也移民这边了。」

貘摸着肿痛的脸颊，被九喇嘛这种态度气得鼻孔出烟。

「死狐狸，看我不撞死你！」

九喇嘛双手抵挡像犀牛一样冲过来的貘，一面道：「这么被人使唤你都不会不爽么，你看我，可是凭自己的意识战斗啊。」竟然像鸣人一样使起嘴遁来。

可是，伊邪那歧老早被佐助识破团藏也是知道的，拿下袖子不过为了引开注意，没想到刚才的别天神他没用老，竟然还有一次向单人施展的查克拉。佐助眼见鸣人就要中招却无能为力，他根本没查克拉再用一次须佐去保护他，正急得五内如焚，就在此间，止水手中纸片一弹射到团藏前面去，可对物部氏知之甚详的他，根本不將地球人的阴阳术放在眼内，再说那张纸片也不像能飞到他身边来啊。

诡料纸片是够不着的，但纸片前一米的空间陡地出现一把鲜有地逆刃面弯曲的剑、是真正的眼前！韴灵剑尖出现的位置，刚好是止水万华镜写轮眼的角膜面！

「破！」随着现世止水食指和中指贴合，阴阳师举指一挥，剑尖刺进写轮眼的角膜去……

「哇啊——！」团藏凄厉的惨叫，不顾受伤握着韴灵剑的刃身想阻止，鸣人当然不会让他得逞，影分身转到背后和本体前后夹击，将人压进刀尖上去。

现世的止水，亲手毁掉了自己前世的眼睛。

就算能复制出写轮眼，也复制不出每双都独一无异，因为不同的绝望而激发出来的万华镜啊。

因果循环，或者说蝴蝶效应、量子力学……什么也好，今天，别天神这个绝对命令的幻术，由他本来的主人，彻底从这个宇宙中消除了。

为了留活口，鸣人只让剑刺穿眼球，止水抽回剑，两个鸣人便同时将团藏的脑袋压进地面去，直至一个大坑。

摆平他后，维衡会的执行官将团藏捉拿，剩下的族人就交给卡卡西的特殊部队处理，毕竟他们是地球人。

勃兰兄弟会拥有查克拉的部份，将会被连根拔起。而没有查克拉，纯属他们提款机的有钱人和议员，虽然可能阻挠取缔勃兰兄弟会，但经过秘密警察受袭这等事宜，这些人要是聪明，应当晓得阻止不了一个庞大的权力机器要取缔这个兄弟会的决心了。

 

待续〉

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一拳放出結局戰, 要結局了, 有不捨嗎?  
> ※ 韴靈劍，又叫布都御魂，現世中和(鼬的)十拳劍一同在石上神宮被受供捧。韴靈劍不像一般打刀, 是刃面平直逆刃卻彎起來的鮮有造型, 傳說高木神通過八咫烏（迦波羅）交給神武天皇平定登美毘古的劍。其後神武天皇將韴靈劍交由宇摩志麻治命在宮中供奉，其後人則為物部氏和積穗氏等。神武天皇就是神日本磐余彦尊，貌似是高木神（別天神）和天照（神世七代）的後人的Ｎ代孫。(太複雜看錯不負責)


	3. #53 蕴儿

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 拉燈黨也被ＰＢ，搬過來實屬無奈

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有點點的部份就是被LO禁止的部份, 由 LO 來的可以捲到有點點的部份觀看, 謝謝

维衡会浮空基地里，比起调查团藏究竟怎么长生不死，更教鸣人在意的是佐助的出现。

经过执行官的诊察，佐助和止水都没有大碍。佐助将企鹅挂饰也送上去想叫他们查看，原来迦波罗是牺牲了自己，将自身全部查克拉都转给佐助去，令刚觉醒的地球人，内轮佐助也能使出须佐能乎。所以这次能救下鸣人等人，完全是迦波罗的功劳。

虽然执行官并不了解「凭依」的原理，但能确定迦波罗只是沉睡了并没有死，至于何时能再苏醒，则要看它的主人——佐助的力量了。

佐助手中捧着那只小企鹅，鸣人陪他到客房休息，止水也不多事自然接受小姜他们带他到另一个房间休息去。

「佐助……你怎么会……？」尽管知道佐助刚才强大的力量是来自这只「企鹅」，但也不足已解释那招须佐啊，因为那是木叶的术，除非……

「……那你呢？」佐助咬咬下唇，反问。

鸣人执起那双小手，带他一同坐到床边去，在佐助身旁道：「我……我本名叫（忍界语）漩涡鸣人，不过也真的是波风鸣人我说。」

「你……你真的是鸣人？」佐助也改为使用忍界语言，不过作为地球人长大的他还是说不惯：「那个……吊车尾……鸣人么？」

「对！你记起以前了……」紧握佐助的手，鸣人兴奋地道，不过转念一想，这不就代表佐助也忆起了前生被灭族和仇恨捆缚的痛苦么，感觉又高兴不起来了。皱起眉头定睛看向佐助去，试图从他的表情去阅读他的情绪，不知道他还好不好。

佐助看到他直勾勾的眼神，不自觉就别开了眼，沉吟：「……嗯。」

「什么时候的事?」

「大概……是被那个变态……袭击之后吧。」

于是鸣人很快就明白佐助为什么会有前世记忆了，原来是因为自己将眼睛移植了，那只属于前世的眼睛。

「我还以为，你真是个富二代呢……」佐助有点失望的表情没逃过鸣人紧紧盯着的眼睛，于是赶紧道：

「不过我的确也是那个波风鸣人啊，那个从幼稚园就纠缠你的小男生。」

「那么……你是什么时候记起前生的事情的？还能用这么厉害的忍术……我啊，若非有球球（迦波罗当式神后的名字）帮忙，须佐能乎绝对施展不来的。」

「啊……」这个鸣人就有点不知从何说起了，他不像佐助，不是转世后因为某个契机而得到前生记忆，相反，那是他不曾忘怀的重要过去，从来都只有一个漩涡鸣人而已。 「这个很复杂，先不说了，倒是你，今天不是最后一场入学试么？怎么跑来了？」

「我不来，你中了别天神一身忍术就废了啊。」

「我知，」将会连更重要的过去都忘记了吧，「只是……」

「只是什么？」佐助板起脸孔低骂，「本来就迟了一年入学，大不了再迟一年嘛……！」

「佐助……」听到佐助这么说，试问鸣人怎么可能不感动。就算对一般人，重读一年都是莫大的牺牲，莫讲佐助这种执于快点出头的优等生；反过来讲，自己对他的重要性，不言而喻。

「好了，别这样瞧我，我又没欠你钱。」被鸣人水汪汪的蓝色眼睛看得浑身不自在，佐助推开他转开脸嘟囔。

「什么欠钱，是我欠你钱，不，我欠你的……太多了。」将佐助的脑袋掰回来看住自己，鸣人双手抱着他后脑，贴上他的额头，柔声道：「佐助，我爱你。」看到佐助的唇顿了顿，估计又想拒绝或者反驳吧，鸣人便用手指轻轻按住他的唇，续道：「我不管你怎么想我都爱你，以前还是将来，记忆以前还是以后，都一样的。也许，从南贺川旁那一眼起，就喜欢你了，只是我太笨……」

「鸣……」

「不要拒绝我，不要让我难过，好吗？」鸣人的手指轻轻掂着佐助的唇，沿着他的唇形描画。如此柔情的话语，被他这么深情地看着，本来脸皮就薄的佐助，更是软成一滩水了，合上眼认命一样轻轻颔首。

然后鸣人脑海也没想别的，手指放开佐助的唇捧起那个尖下巴，让自己的唇凑上去。

完全没听到外面有叩门声，所以带土推开门的时候，看到的就是两个老祖宗在接吻——

「卧槽！」

「在未成年前面别说粗口。」卡卡西本就跟在带土身后，老样子死鱼眼。推开带土后，卡卡西手按门柄上，无视红着脸垂下头的佐助、和刚扭头预备开骂带土的鸣人，交下不咸不淡的一句：「怀上了可是证据确凿的犯罪哦。」，就「砰」一声给带上门了。

而外面还断断续续的传来带土的吵闹声：「……卡卡西你让开……还未成年不可以……！」

「……冷静冷静……」

「卧槽！谁未成年的说！老子一千五百还是六百……」鸣人站起来对着关上的门咆哮。

忽然，鸣人发觉了什么似的静了下来，默默地扭头，看向坐在床上正抬起头定睛看着自己的佐助，诶……佐助的确未成年。

「你是谁？」佐助眼中充满了不可思议，同时乌溜溜的眼睛逐渐染上一层薄雾，里面的悲哀涌溢而出。颤抖的双唇，说不出话来，只有模糊不清的音节：「一千六百岁么……？你……」

鸣人一把将他搂紧，佐助的眼泪已经沾湿他的T裇，被鸣人坚实地包在怀里，双手绕到他背上去，佐助拼了命一样的打他，同时崩溃一样地哭起来：「你怎么没死？你怎么没去死！为什么要这样、为什么要这样……」

「舍不得我说……舍不得忘记你。」

其实答案佐助一早就知道，从他怀疑鸣人是忍者的一刻起，他就「妄想」过这件事，但确定鸣人真的是原装之后，却又觉得心疼得要命，因为没有人比他很清楚这人是在惩罚自己……

「我明明要你好好活下去的……我明明……要你忘记我的……」

「对不起，是我不好……」没有做到。

  * 鸣人握着佐助后颈，看着佐助脸上踪横交错的泪痕又爱又怜，他明明这么喜欢自己，却老拼命将自己拒于千里之外，前生如此、今世亦如是，然而，鸣人已不会再容许这种情况发生了。 
  * 用自己的唇封上佐助的嘴，贪婪地吸吮，另一只卷住他的腰将人压到床上去。 
  * 「嘤嗯……嘤……」 
  * 佐助从没试过这么激烈的吻，不一会就被吻得有点缺氧了，迷迷糊糊地感到自己的舌t0u被拉扯被卷起，连齿根都被舔了个遍，而鸣人的手还是锁得死死的，他根本没力气争脱。 
  * 鸣人曾经以为活久了很多感觉都会渐渐麻木，然而对于佐助，只要看见佐助，内心那片寂静就能重新得到光明……与及黑暗。 
  * 贪嗔痴，一样不缺，因为这就是「活着」。 
  * 拿开那条自己编的围巾，扯开佐助的衣衫，看到对方被他吻得满脸通红，表情有点无助不知如何是好的样子，鸣人内心忽然扬起了浓浓的征服欲——佐助是他的。想在他身上刻下自己的印记，想他不再离开自己身边，想完全地占有这个人，身和心。那是伙伴的爱、孤独的爱、失去的爱……太浓烈的感觉，早已超标的爱，终于化成欲望，只想得到这个人……永恒地。 
  * 佐助能感到鸣人双手双臂都紧紧地扣在自己身上，因为身上一丝不挂所以似乎连鸣人的毛孔都能感觉到一样，灼热、粗糙。他知道他们现在有多贴近，而那家伙却连灯都没关，佐助觉得又羞又恼……同时，也有点小兴奋—— 
  * 鸣人是多么多么的渴望他啊。 
  * 曾经同为男人，鸣人的胀大还有强烈的攻势，佐助很清楚代表什么。虽然疼痛，但这样却正好说明那个强大的男人有多需要他。 
  * 俗话讲，床上的甜言蜜语不能当真，然而，不在床上的甜言蜜语佐助还听得少么？多得他心动了才发现那是属于朋友的甜蜜。而现在，鸣人的行动却恰恰将那份甜蜜的缺口补上，无论是宇智波佐助还是内轮佐助，鸣人都会喜欢的吧？ 
  * 佐助双手攀在鸣人背上，不介意去感受这个人，至少此刻，可以安心的吧。 



 *

  * 佐助的喘息犹在耳边，鸣人知道，这样他们是真的再也不会分开了。 
  * 刚才扒光佐助提枪就上，所以鸣人只需套回自己的Ｔ恤，倒是佐助，就在床里边的位置，背对着他逐件衣服穿回去。 
  * 『犯罪啊……』九喇嘛在鸣人肚子里道。 
  * 『禽兽！ 』小小的小妖狐抱住九喇嘛的肚子在哭，九喇嘛的大手已差不多它全身这么大了，正在拍它的头安抚。 
  * 鸣人滴汗，拉好裤腰现在才觉得害羞，不过作为人瑞的自己得多担待啊。转过身柔声问佐助道： 
  * 「有没有……那个……不舒服？」 
  * 佐助才穿好秋衣，没料到鸣人忽然开口，也不好意思看，只见他手揉了揉小肚子摇摇头。 
  * 「怎么？肚子痛么？」 
  * 佐助耳根都红了眼珠偷偷转过来瞥了他一眼，那模样真是可爱得鸣人想抱住来蹭啊，可还是忍住了，扶着他的肩柔声道：「让我看看？」 
  * 「还看什么…」佐助嗔道，「我要穿衣服你先出去。」 
  * 「诶？」鸣人真想说：你刚才都被我看光了啊，连你自己看不到的地方我都看过，现在出去还有什么意义？ 
  * 而且佐助愈别扭，照惯例愈有问题，于是鸣人也强硬起来道：「不行，让我看看！」 
  * 「啊……别。」此世的佐助名符其实就一副豆芽菜身型，鸣人三两下就将他拎起来看屁股，这才注意到床上有几点鲜红。 
  * 「还说没事，都流血了我说！怎么办怎么办？！」这下鸣人慌了，他没和蕴儿做过，但蕴儿的生理结构还是有约莫认知的，刚才的紧致感虽然很销魂，但这是因为佐助没完全发育，进入生殖腔的管道未完全打开所置啊。 
  * 鸣人抱头，记起刚才爽得全都射在里面了。而且蕴儿从生殖腔被打开的一天起，前面跟男生相似的器官就会停止性功能，即是此后只能作为受方，万一怀孕，蕴儿生产时难产的机率又比女性高……



「怎么办怎么办怎么办……」

看见鸣人这么慌佐助也慌了，眼里装满了水气，嘀咕：「要是爸爸知道一定会宰了我……」

于是富岳严肃的的方下巴和肃穆的八字纹立刻闪过鸣人眼前，这下死定了。富岳爸爸就算要杀佐助鼬也一定会阻止的，但鼬肯定会联手将自己宰了！

不行！作为成年人鸣人你不能乱，你还要保护佐助的，现在的情况还是先请个医生来吧。

第一时间出到房间外，浮空基地老早到达目的地，七染他们先将止水等人送回去，现在基地也没有人。鸣人便飞雷神到维衡会找七染去，七染听到事情后第一反应也是：「下流。」

然后鸣人太紧张也没拉七染到少人的地方，路过听到的带土也来一句「禽兽！」

「好了我是禽兽关你什么事！」鸣人都快烦死了还要和这班道德卫士纠缠。

「那位也是我的老祖宗啊，而且转世了还是个未成年……」

「转世了就不是你老祖宗！」鸣人恼羞成怒，正当他跟带土扭打成一团，七染已经拿好医箱，冷冷地说了个：「走。」两个就瞬移到浮空基地看佐助去。

诊察过后，佐助那只是初夜所致的流血，虽然也有点磨损但总的来说没大碍。

将七染拉到一边，鸣人鬼鬼祟祟地问道：「要不要吃事后避……」

「避你个头！他几岁啊能吃那种东西吗？你最好求神拜佛不要『中宝』，不然他还没发育好怀孕绝对有大问题！」

「七染你不要吓我，我知错了……」鸣人海带泪腿都抖了。

跟着的日子对鸣人来说只有四个字：「渡『秒』如年」，倒是佐助挺随遇而安的，他还不太能想像自己怀孕会是个什么事情，好像也会挺有趣的不是？也许现在的他始终是内轮佐助的经历构成为主，尽管得到了前生记忆的刹那很混乱，但时间长了，感觉也不过像一场比较清晰的梦而已。

好像樱怀孕的事情当然是有印象的，然而也没特别觉得和自己有直接关系，他只记得记忆中自己心里面很紧张，却手忙脚乱不会表达，所以好像，如果自己能怀上一次让鸣人瞎紧张也会挺不错吧？想起鸣人手忙脚乱的样子，佐助就愉快得能笑出来。毕竟这个他有着完全不同的成长经历和人生，说他是宇智波佐助可以，但说他不是，又好像不怎么有错。

怎么说，就像十年前的自己和现在的自己都不会一样，遑论死过一次的人。

至于现世中富岳爸爸那边，到时真的不幸中宝再想吧，反正现世里万大事有鼬挡住，要死也会先死鸣人……嗯，很好很好。想到鸣人吃不完兜着走的滑稽样子，佐助就觉得心情更加愉快。

对于鸣人来讲，虽然佐助一看到他就眉开眼笑是一件很值得欣慰的事情，然而他根本没心思去欣慰好吗？担心佐助怀孕，谁的责难都没关系，就怕会伤到他的身体，实在七染将未成年蕴儿怀孕的风险科普得太过详尽，详尽得鸣人怀疑自己未来一年可能连欲望都不会有了，画面太可怕，足以阳痿。

因此，他实在恨不得能长期驻扎池袋的内轮家，好生照顾佐助去，不过在地球他只是个高中生，要面对美琴解释、还要考期末考，佐助又不喜欢他的影分身，自然是不可能一天２４小时都留在内轮家的。

还好，鸣人期末考后，终于确定没中宝，他才踏踏实实的松了口气。

这个故事教训我们，不能犯罪。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不好意思做個拉燈黨，有沒有人能贊助我一臺車呢？(づ ´Д`)づ  
> 應該還有一兩章吧，看我想交待到多少……


	4. #55 尾聲

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 車

「佐助——！」天啊他的佐助太可爱了，「サスケ大好き！」

一如所料的相机都不要了，鸣人像只大型犬一样扑过来将佐助搂在怀里，然后小鸡啄米一样啾啾啾的将佐助由头顶吻到脖子去。

「诶……诶……」可是这一世两人的身型相距太远，佐助想推开那大型犬科动物不成，倒被搂得更紧了，紧贴之下，还发现有什么坚硬的东西顶到。

「……佐助……」水汪汪的蓝色大眼睛。

「不……不行，这儿是树林！」

「可是没人啊！」兴奋。

「怎……怎么办……」

佐助只是说「怎么办」又不是说「不可以」，于是鸣人不再犹豫，挑起他的下巴就深深地吻了上去。

话说升上大学后鸣人就自个儿搬了出来住，一来是方便维衡会的工作，二来是假日的时候可以和佐助在家里享受二人世界，顺便做些爱做的事。所以，１９岁正值精力旺盛，加上佐助也开始享受和鸣人的触碰，就算是室外，被鸣人摸了几下佐助也有感觉了。

当然，鸣人可不会让佐助不舒服的，先从佐助的背包上扯下了迦波罗，以投球手的姿态将之扔到天边去，在放出一团果冻质地的橙金色查克拉团，将佐助放上去。

甫躺上去，就能看样树叶间的蓝色天空，想起自己要做什么，佐助羞得耳根都红了，紧闭上眼不敢睁开来。只感到鸣人的大手在自己的裸体上游移，吻如雨下，由耳窝舔到胸前，终于忍不住张开了眼。

「……嘤……」

佐助桃粉色的乳尖变得深色，鸣人吸啜得更加起劲，欢愉的感觉取代了羞耻感，佐助张开双腿渴望被更快乐的触感侵占。

大白天之下，鸣人巨大的贲张看起来更凶悍，又粗又大，鸣人掏出这利器像显摆一样撸了几下，听到佐助深吸了几口气，笑道：「佐助想要了，是吗？」

佐助咬着下唇没作声，知道恋人又不老实了，说多少遍要跟自己坦白呢？鸣人便坏笑地将自己的老二凑到佐助脸前，「会想含一下吗？」

情到浓时那还有什么羞耻心，身体渴望的东西就在眼前，佐助就在查克拉团上坐起一点，当真将鸣人的东西含进嘴里。

然而鸣人的家伙真的太大了，佐助根本含不进，只是这么触碰已令他难耐，果冻一样查克拉团依着下体的形状贴近，佐助忍不住一面含一面磨刷下身，鸣人看到他这样子那还忍得住。

「咕……」将佐助推倒，托起他的大腿，巨大的东西就冲进漂亮的后穴去。

由于鸣人的那话儿真的太大了，这么突然进来，佐助疼痛地「啊！」的叫了一声，鸣人怜香惜玉的停了下来，待小穴柔软下来后才抽插起来。

「不……不是……」

「佐助酱，这时候说不是只会让人更想要！」鸣人的声音难得地有点发狠，将佐助双腿都压到他身侧去，就着阳光将自己和他交合的地方看得一清二楚。

做爱的时候脑子总是特别奇怪，于是查克拉大手一伸拿起照相机，鸣人本体将相机捧到手上，查克拉团负责继续缠住佐助脚根，鸣人将二人湿润地交合的过情拍下来，尤其佐助那些媚肉，如何拼命地吸吮自己，更是聚焦地拍下来。

大概是影分身用多了，鸣人的多功处理好得要命，一面抽插一面拍摄，两不耽误，倒是佐助已经羞得两手胡乱挥动的娇嗔道：「别拍……啊……嗯～混蛋……啊嘤……吊……吊车…啊…尾……」

「佐助……哈……你是叫我拍呢……还是不拍啊…哈啊……」

拍得差不多后，鸣人才放下照相机，按住佐助的腰更形挺进，直操得身下的人只剩下「别……别在插了……啊…啊……别……」

鸣人耐力太好，佐助的生殖腔都收缩了两三次，记得不是排卵期的日子，便坏坏的索性统统射在里面去。

「你……」混蛋吊车尾！

只是被弄了超过一小时，佐助最后连声音都叫不出来了，只能任由鸣人摆布，现在肚子更是胀得不得了，四肢又酸又痛，连说话都懒了。

看见恋人这个样子鸣人觉得既可爱可有点后悔，不过佐助实在太可爱了，每次做爱都能看到不一样的表情，不知不觉就想看到更多，于是忘了形。

给佐助打包好（穿好衣服），这次真的要飞雷神回酒店了，当然，不忘留个影分身将汽车开回来。

第二天清早，佐助还是累得不想动，只是被鸣人这么死死地搂在怀里也睡得不舒服，肘撞了几下，那人才放开了手。

「混蛋吊车尾……」佐助的声音还是明显地沙哑，半坐起来道：「别装睡，听到么？」

「宝贝，你的声音好性感。」鸣人睁开眼睛，大手顺便摸摸屁股吃一下豆腐。

「混蛋！」依旧是沙哑的声线，不过正事要紧：「相机呢？」

睁着蓝色的大眼睛，无辜地眨了眨，那模样的确有１２岁那阵的影子。

「少装傻，明明是个人瑞，快点拿出来，删除！」

「别这样……」

「你就不怕……不怕别人看到？」说着，佐助自己的脸都红了，当然，因为有人的手在他屁股上一直都不老实。

「不会不会，谁敢看我杀谁。」鸣人眼也不眨地用没有起伏的声线道，竟然连佐助也觉得恶寒了一下下。

「胡……胡说……就怕有意外。」佐助嘟囔，戳了戳鸣人太阳穴，粉脸微红地笑道：「你都记住了啦，删除吧，我不安心。」

佐助骂他鸣人还真不一定受落，不过这么温言软语的，鸣人便听话地下床拿过照相机，在佐助监察下将刚才的东西全部删除。

「过来。」佐助抱着被子，拍拍自己身边的床铺道。

「怎么了？」放回照相机，穿着短裤的鸣人又坐回床上去。

由于身材的差距，尽管是佐助圈住鸣人的腰，看起来却像他缩在鸣人怀里一样，只听佐助柔声道：「我会留在你身边的……」

「当然啦我说。」微笑。

「我意思是……你不需要靠记忆，我会……」我一定会，「留在你身边的。」必需练成天之御中、超远距离的穿越术，永远留在你身边。

鸣人好像听懂又好像听不懂的，但他可以肯定，这就是佐助最深情的告白。回搂住怀中人的肩，鸣人深深地吻住了佐助的额头，仿佛有逾千年之后，然后「嗯」了一声。

我和你之间，不需多言，最深情最简约，一切尽在不言中。

 

〈全文完〉

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 求留言, 求評論, 跪求


	5. 番外1(5-6)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 小型車停靠處

很快，七染和樱的婚礼就完成了，由大祭司加百列主持，舞衣星的大人物悉数登场，听说连米迦勒和路西弗也有到来，就是不知在哪个角落而已。

出发回地球前的最后一天，两人在酒店房间收拾细软，鸣门却依旧趴在床上看着平板，似乎还在搜索忍界的网络论坛。

「吊车尾的，你也不来帮忙收拾一下吗？就只会看手机……」

鸣门正看到好笑的地方，招招手对忚道：「你也先别管，我一会变影分身出来不就一会儿的事，先来看个东西我说，这个这个。」

「看什么啊？」

佐助单膝跪到床上凑过去，入眼的就是一排没头没尾的文字：『佐助利用鸣门的手指，一面攻击他一面借他的手去结印，是战斗还是舞蹈？外人看上去两人就像牵着手跳上一出华尔滋，优美而哀怨缠绵……』

实在看不下去了，佐助不禁吐了个糟：「这是什么？」

「是我和你在四战后终结谷一战的同人文，哈哈哈，这个写得好生动！我也是现在才懂，原来当时的佐助是想和我跳舞的呢～」

「有病，我那时是真心想杀掉你的！」哼一声回身不带走一片云彩，收拾手信去。

「呵呵……」

听到鸣门这阴阳怪气的一声，佐助额角蹦出了一个十字型青筋，回头怒目怪嗔：「你呵呵个什么鬼！」

「什么啊，笑一下也不可以？」

「我是说想杀掉你你笑什么？」佐助冲到床边，由上而下瞪向鸣门。

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

 

如果理直气壮你为什么这么生气？尽管鸣门很想这么问，可是给他天大的胆子也是不敢的，只得赔笑：「我……我不就同意了嘛……苦笑……是苦笑！」佐助由上而下愈压愈低的，一副想抓起鸣门来一顿胖揍的样子，可是两人的脸却又贴得这么近，鸣门忍不住伸出爪子，拉过佐助的衣领，将他的人也拉过来吻上去。被鸣门这么突叫其来的一拉（吻），一个站不稳就整个人扑到床上去，鸣门敏捷地一个翻身，将佐助压在床上吻个够。

「唔……嗯唔……」佐助被鸣门压得那叫一个结实，双手想推开那家伙却怎么也推不动。

良久，鸣门才像要换口气似的放开他，二人的嘴边有一缕银丝牵连，鸣门舔舔嘴吸掉，看到佐助通红的脸蛋，努力在吸着氧气，下半身就硬了。

伸手一口气扒下他两条裤子，更多血液冲上佐助的脸上，抬腿就想踹鸣门，不料却被他抓着膝盖，就这么撑开。鸣门俯头到佐助的敏感去，由菊花一直向上舔到两颗小球上，来回地舔了好几回……

「啊～」直舒服得佐助的背也挺起来了。

听到佐助舒服的声音，得到了回馈的鸣门就更卖力了，张嘴就将佐助的分身全部含进嘴里。

「啊……不……你……你别这样……」伸手抓住鸣门一头金发，灯火通明窗帘大开就搞这么一出，让佐助实在害羞极了。

「……咂……咂……」可是鸣门并没感到痛楚似的，只是更加滋味地吞舔起佐助的分身来，似乎是什么人间美食一样。

鸣门抬眼一面看着自己，一面含着自己的分身，那个画面真是色情得不得了，不得不承认又舒服又销魂，佐助羞得放开了他的头发捂住眼不看他去。

「佐助还是老样子的别扭呢……」做爱的时候鸣门的嘴巴特别肆无忌惮，而佐助的渴望已经成功被那家伙挑起，也不再做什么争扎，任他乱来好了。

鸣门脱下上衣露出结实的身材，褪下裤子就这么裸身为佐助服务，佐助的衣衫被扒开，鸣门的手环在他的背上，佐助就像没骨头的一样被他抱在半空，二人的胸贴胸的深吻。鸣门的大家伙同时不怀好意的磨着佐助的大腿内侧，随时预备擦枪走火。

好一会鸣门才将佐助放回床上去，一只手掌托在佐助的两腿间，粗糙的大手不断磨擦佐助的腿间，同时嘴巴吸向佐助胸前的淡粉，感受着两股刺激令佐助已顾不得什么害羞，开始「卿卿哼哼」的叫起来。

可是鸣门却乐此不疲地逗玩着他的身体，看到佐助雪白的肌肤也涂上一层薄粉，真是动人……他的佐助太美了。

「别……别玩了……」佐助带点痛苦地道，下身的小穴已经渴望得流出白液来，急切地想被填满。

「可是，佐助真的太可爱了……」鸣门用下身红得发紫的铁棒磨擦佐助的股边，就是不进去。

「快…快点……」

「快点……」

「进来啊，混蛋！」同时狠狠踹了那家伙一脚。

鸣门滴汗，果然老夫老妻了，矜持都扔掉了。鸣门「允悲」地笑了一下，正预备长驱直进，忽然摸了摸手边，不好了，这次来七染婚礼因为是长距离穿越，一些小物品怕没穿越好都没带来。

「糟，没带套子！」鸣门叫道。

「啊？」佐助已经不耐烦了，也不好投诉他笨，只是道：「……吊车尾……又不是……不是第一次……」说着还是不好意思地侧过头去。

佐助害羞的模样总是特别戳鸣门的，他像个饿狼一样艰难地吞了一口，然后抱着佐助的腰就将他翻过身，让他爬在床上。鸣门双手搂住佐助的腰，舌头舔过他的耳背，坏笑道：「你真的让我进去么我说……？」

仿佛认命一样，佐助合上眼微微颔首，鸣门笑道：「我们很少用这个体位呢。」龟头顶着佐助的穴口，轻轻划了几个圈，「可以让我用『第二条』甬道吗？」

听到他这话佐助小小地扭动一下，似乎想脱离鸣门的钳制，可是现在二人查克拉水平差这么远，这明显是徒劳扎。

嘴巴贴在佐助的背上，鸣门一面轻吮，一面柔声道：「一次好吗？我们还没那样做过，佐助是蕴儿半个男孩子，说不定一样会有快感……」

「你混蛋……」什么半个男孩子，真当他雌雄同体么？蕴儿一般都很讨厌被这么形容，可是身体的渴望已不容他跟鸣门在絮絮叨叨的，咬咬牙狠心道：「随便你！」同时就感到鸣门的分身探了个头进身体里，兴奋又紧张的感觉：「…啊～」

听到佐助的娇喘，鸣门也不再犹豫，撇过生殖腔的入口，深入另一个通道去。

「嗯唔！」佐助咬咬下唇，果然是有点痛。

甬道忽然收窄，鸣门知道佐助是痛了，虽然他的下身一样有点痛，但还是赶紧安抚去，一面轻吮他的项背一面道：「佐助放松……」

佐助咬着下唇没说话，只是拼命点了下头。

然而，做爱是为了愉悦的，并不需要这样拼命啊。鸣门抱住怀中人有点无奈，什么时候能不要这么拼呢？一手依旧环着他的腰，另一只手探一佐助胸前朱萸去把玩起来：「求你了，别这么拼好吗？害我都不敢动了……」凑在佐助耳边，将呼吸都吹到上面去，鸣门用气声道：「别咬嘴唇，我给自己的手你咬。」

佐助被鸣门的说话分散了注意力，侧头用眼角扫了他一眼，嘴角勾起点笑意。恋人温柔的默许令鸣门忍不住深深地啾了他耳朵一下，惹来佐助「哧」一下的笑声，「啊啊啊～佐助太可爱了犯规的说！」本只是想搂紧身下人，却因为这个动作一不小心整根都冲了进去，看到佐助因为疼痛又眯了一下眼，鸣门又不敢动了。

「笨蛋……」鸣门的金毛脑袋埋在自己项和肩之间的位置去，只能瞥到金毛的佐助有点无奈，这千岁人瑞怎么还像小孩一样？ 「你再不动是要弄到何年何月啊……」佐助的手搭到鸣门抱住自己的手背去，婉若鼓励他一样拍了一下。

「那我动了啊……你痛可是要出声的……」

「嗯……啊！」没想到鸣门没说完就行动了，佐助立时被他撞得神昏目炫。

生殖腔被打开后，作为蕴儿的前列腺生育功能已经停止，虽然生育功能是退化了，可依然是敏感带，鸣门的巨根隔着肠道擦到那里，依然能骚动起销魂蚀骨的快感。

「啊～嗯啊～」

很快佐助就淹殁在这前所未有的快感当中，鸣门一手把玩着他胸前，一手捏着下身的小球托着他，佐助只是沉浸在快感当中不能自已，脑海完全变成浆糊一团了。

虽然此生佐助的蕴儿，但这种俯伏的姿态还是让鸣门有种强者的征服欲，回忆起前生的佐助，要是当年早点开窍，两个男儿生估计也只能这么做这回事吧？

恍惚间，眼前人的形像和前生的重叠起来，鸣门有种微妙的感觉……似乎有点熟悉又很陌生，有点心痛却又心甜……「佐助……佐助……」埋在佐助的项背，鸣门动作的同时，不断诉说着这个名字，像是咒语一样，念了一遍又一遍……饱含痛苦的思念、害怕还有当下的……珍惜——我会好好保护你的，尽管我们也许只能有短短的一辈子，但我也不会放手，我要在这数十年间创造最多的回忆，我要你怀抱着最大的幸福离开，我不会放手的。

——佐助。

 

翌晨醒来，股间果然有点痛。佐助佣懒地翻了个身，抱起另一个枕头趴在床上，伸手捶了捶自己腰背。

较他早醒来的鸣门一直坐在旁边，看到他这一系列动作后柔声道：「怎么，腰酸背痛？」

「你说呢？吊车尾……」佐助冷冷地道，鸣门笑了一下，坐到他屁股上，给他揉背。

「这……喂喂喂，别这……」

「怎么了？」鸣门不解，自己给他按摩不好吗？

「你你……你就不怕擦枪走火？」听到佐助这么说后，鸣门看一看自己下身，坏坏地笑道：

「本来你不提我也没想起来的，嘿嘿……」

「混蛋，你明明是想做坏事了。」

「反正坐上来了，不如……」

「不要！」

「……再做些能令你我都神清气爽的事去～」

「吊车尾下去、下去……啊……不能……嗯……你不能……嘤这……啊～好好好……好了啊……」

美好的全新一天，就以这样开始了。

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

 

6

 

回到地球不久，鸣门就继续办理转会米帝的事情了。

而他之所以会有这次转会，主要还是维衡会觉得有必要监察米帝的行为，就怕他们和天人甚至其他未申报的外星生物藕断丝连。纵使鸣门的飞雷神三之段已练得能来去自如，但地球上的身份也要顾虑到，所以还是移居到米帝比较好，再说，竹轮已经毕业，水门打算让他接管霓虹公司的业务，自己则回米帝坐镇去。

这天，鸣门难得放下手头上维衡会的工作，因为感到一个人的查克拉出现在他不希望的地方去。

佐助则刚从医院出来，就在门口和鸣门碰个正着。

「你……你怎么来了？」

「怎么了？怎么来医院的说？爱伤还是哪里不舒服么？谁欺负你一定要告诉我！不舒服怎么不告诉我说……」

「慢慢慢……」本来已经不舒服的佐助，被鸣门这么机关枪一样的一通问，佐助觉得头都要痛起来，「就是先看一下嘛……」

「是什么事吗？」看见鸣门肉紧的模样，生怕他又要嘴遁乱枪扫射，赶紧道：

「没事。」

「什么没事，你老说没事就一定有事！快点告诉我什么事我说！」

「哎呀你好烦……」

「是的我好烦所以你不想我烦就清清楚楚的快点告诉我。」

佐助真的怕了这家伙，举手投降一样的拍了拍他胸膛，有点腼腆地道：「就是……就是肚子有点痛……」

「肚子痛是肠胃炎么？严重么？有肚泻呕吐吗会不会脱水……」

「你先听我说行不行？被你问得头都痛了。」佐助嘟囔，看起来就像娇嗔一样，鸣门顿时骨头都酥了，立刻站定。

二人到就近的咖啡厅坐下来后，佐助才将事情说清楚。

「所以是怀孕了吗？」

鸣门还是老样子直白，佐助老脸微红的道：「还不知道，报告要下午才出嘛。都是你，在舞衣那阵这么纵ｙ……放纵，讨厌。」

「可是我以为不进去就……」

「你还说，我这么问医生的时候被医生训我没常识啊，你那啥都可能有……那啥的……」

鸣门听得一愣一愣的，究竟是那啥啊？可是佐助不乐意解释，鸣门只能黏着他到医院看报告去。

万幸者佐助的不适都是因为没试过的ｘ交而已，加上早先一段时间架设太空站太辛苦，休息得不好生理上有点虚弱，相对来说这么虚弱的他还不易中宝。鸣门也不知道是该高兴还是失望，总之，之后佐助需要多休息就可以了……不过鸣门知道以佐助的性格这个「多休息」一点也不容易，有没有什么办法，能令他稍为放慢一下脚步呢？

大半月后，佐助结束地球的休息回到太空站建设上去，但太空站已经架设好，剩下的就是各种行政管理的设定，而人事斗争也渐渐浮面，佐助自觉不是这方面的才料，既不想站队也不想争夺什么。本来在这种单位工作要辞职也不容易，但在卡卡西和林的建议下，他这个辞职也算没人敢刁难，在两个师长的嘱咐下，佐助有点不舍但也觉得真的力有不递，暂且当过个悠长假期去吧。

当然，跟鸣门一向友好的卡卡西也将这个消息捎给鸣门了——「帮到这份上我也太伟大了，剩下的你自己看着怎么办吧。」

 

佐助的所谓「悠长假期」开始前后，鼬和止水的「奇异生物」保育+游览计划也开展了，当然主事者是更上位的人，但作为这方便的专才，二人也是忙得没时间陪伴佐助的。

「悠长假期当然要好好休息，其实哥哥也很想多点陪你的，只是……最近真的走不开。」一天，佐助到大学去看望鼬的时候，鼬无奈地道。

「我又不是要你陪，说这么多干什么！」佐助鼓起泡腮道。

只是放假三天有两天中午到跑来大学「送便当」，原因是什么，鼬虽不敢明言也不会不知道。 「其实是我很想陪你的，你应该知道我有多么爱你……」鼬摸摸佐助的头发，几乎忍不住就要抱住他蹭一蹭，他的弟弟连闹别扭都可爱过人。

「尼桑，我长大了啦……」佐助尴尬地想躲开，此时，刚巧研究室的门「沙啦」一声被趟开，早鼬一期的新香进来道：

「喂鼬，八咫乌的研究报告……啊！是佐助君！」

「啊……新香姐……」

「哎呀好久不见，长这么高了？（鼬：他长这么高很久了。）怎么也不见你来看望一下姐姐啊，姐姐可惦着你呢，还爱吃那么番茄么？刚好我弄了些凉拌番茄要吃吗？」

面对热情的新香，佐助脸红红有点不好意思的，也不懂得拒绝，总之剩下来的时间就被新香塞了很多东西进嘴里，听着她那不比鸣门弱的机关枪，佐助只觉得头有点昏。

「以后记得多来找你哥和我哦～」下午佐助好不容易能离开，新香和鼬还一道送到大学门口来，新香热情地向佐助挥手。

佐助强撑起一丝笑容挥别，暗忖：以后不能随便去找哥哥了。

佐助走后，鼬和新香回到研究室去，只见新香手肘支在另一只手上，托着腮苦恼道：「佐助弟弟以后一定会好讨厌我。」

「好了好了，我会好好谢你的，要包包还是凭依罐都可以。」

「我呸，你当我是什么人？我当然两样都要！」

「……」

「又在心里诅咒我是吧？」

鼬假笑着摇了摇头。

「绝对绝对是的！」

彼时本来想找他们商量事情的止水，在门外顿了两秒钟还是决定先回先自己的科室去。


End file.
